


Magics

by JustinkylieBlakestorys



Category: magics - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinkylieBlakestorys/pseuds/JustinkylieBlakestorys
Summary: Magics is a academy for magics creatures that live in the human world but have magics and have the ability to use themI'd like to welcome you to Magics ☆





	Magics

Magics

"Kyle!" Kylie screamed. "GAH! What is it did someone break in?!" Kyle shouted. Kylie rolled her eyes , "No!" Kylie sighed. "Academy, remember Kyle?" Kylie explained. Kyle  
Slammed his head onto the pillow and looked up to the ceiling. "Oh crap!" Kyle gasped. Kylie rolled her eyes and walked out of kyles room and shut the door behind her." I better get ready cuz' I'ain't getting in trouble on the first day" Kyle said to himself. Kyle stood up and went to his closet to get dressed. Kyle put on a plain shirt on and wore his snazzy jeans jacket, he then put his blue jeans on and wore some black sneakers. Kyle left his room and went to the bathroom just to spend 5 minutes putting gel in his hair. Kylie walked into the bathroom wearing a school shirt and a ripped jacket with a white shirt. "Tsk" kylie smirked. "What?" Kyle said and crossed his arms looking at her. Kylie glossed her lips and looked at him "You know this is the academy and not high school" kylie laughed. "Look at yourself sis" Kyle said. "Hmpf" kylie pouted and walked out "come let's take the car" kylie said and walked out of the house. "Kylie im driving that car!" Kyle shouted and ran after her.

Kylie was sitting in the Passenger seat "come on! I might aswell drive at the pace your going" kylie shouted. Kyle locked the door on looked at kylie, in one split second he was sitting next to her. Kyle strapped his seatbelt on and started the car. "Kyle! You can't use your powers in public!" Kylie whispered. "Heh" Kyle laughed "no one saw me". Kylie rolled her eyes and leaned back.  
While Kyle was driving they drove past the forest and a shimmering gateway was infront of the car and Kyle sped into it. Kylie flinched. Through the gate way was a path way with tall trees on each side leading to a large castle made out of marble. The car slowed down and Kyle parked the car and got out. It was silent not even birds were chirping. From behind the castle rose a dragon wich had velvet skin and dark green eyes. Kyle and kylie stood next to each other not moving from their spot but not because they were scared but they were analyzing the academy. The dragon fleet words kylie and landed next to her. Kylie looked over to the dragon and leaned her head on the dragon so she could tame the dragon. Then a dark blue dragon with purple eyes flew next to Kyle and Kyle stared at the dragon to bond with it. Kylie and kyle now were officially part of the academy.

"WELCOME TO THE ACADEMY OF MAGICS" a voice shouted. "COME MEET ME AT THE FRONT OF THE CASTLE" the voice shouted. Kyle looked at kylie and smirked at her, "no Kyle --" but before kylie could finish her sentence Kyle teleported to the front of the castle, Kylie got onto her dragon and flew over. A hand reached out to Kyle as kylie landed "hello Kyle and welcome" the principal said and looked over to kylie and greeted her aswell. “Kyle, your dragon” the principal said calmly. Kyle looked to the side and sighed, he teleported back to the dragon and got onto the dragon. “Fly” Kyle commanded and the dragon flew over to the principal. “Better, now shall we?”the principal said and took Kylie's and and led her inside “the escorted Lizzy will show you around” the principal explained from far away. Kylie was escorted and the principal waved Kyle to her. “ the same goes for you john will escort you” the principal said and walked away.


End file.
